


The JohnDave Halloween Special

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John suggests pumpkin carving will be fun. You're not so sure about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The JohnDave Halloween Special

When John suggested you two carve pumpkins, you can easily say that you didn't expect it to go even half as badly as it actually does. But considering that it's you, John, and two pumpkins just full of slimy, orange guys... you really should've seen it coming.

It starts out dandy enough; you cut a hole in the top of both gourds and start pulling out the nasty, stringy goop- discarding it onto the table while making casual banter back and forth. You try to convince John to let you use those glow in the dark vampire fangs that have been sitting in the closet for, like, two years. He got them for himself one Halloween, but never actually used them on the big day. And now you want a shot at them.

"No way, Dave!" John laughs, discarding some pumpkin off onto the newspaper-lined table. "Those are mine- go get your own!"

You move to cross your arms over your chest, but stop yourself before you get the pumpkin insides all over your shirt. "Dude, what are you, five? You've never worn them. And you probably never will. Just let me take 'em off your hands. Tomorrow's a big night, after all."

John just rolls your eyes, clearly not impressed with your argument. "You're not even being a vampire, or anything! Why do you need to borrow my vampire fangs?" You know he's just messing with you- trying to make this more difficult for you; but you're being serious. Dammit, you really want to wear those fangs tomorrow night.

"Just let me wear them, John."

"No!"

"Sharing is caring."

"Dude, I said no!" he says, punctuating this with what you assume is supposed to be a dramatic hand gesture or point or something. Instead, he flings the pumpkin guts he held in his hand straight at you, the orange goo hitting you square in the face.

The two of you sort of stand there for a moment; unmoving and shocked- like that didn't just happen. But it did. And you can feel a drop of the juice running down your cheek. You wipe it away slowly with the back of your hand, and go to pick away the strings that have stuck to your face and shades, depositing them down to join your pile on the table. 

John just starts laughing, all but breaking into hysterics as he tries to take a breath deep enough for an apology. As one can assume, he never finds that breath.

You say nothing, and instead gather up your own handful of the stuff. John manages a "Dave, don't you dare!" before you toss it in his direction, smirk on your face clear as day. It makes a satisfying noise when it hits him in the face. Revenge is sweet.

And you'd be just fine with your revenge evening out the score, but John can't have that. Oh no. In a few moments, the two of you are going at it. The scene is what you're pretty sure the front lines of WWIII would look like- bits of pumpkin flying through the air, splattering across the floor and in your hair and mostly all over John. 

Hey, it's not your fault that you're better at dodging pumpkin guts than he is. 

"Alright, alright, stop!" he laughs finally in defeat, hands up in defense of his face and glasses. "You win! I'm sorry!"

You can't help but beam triumphantly. "Hell yeah, I win! Now what do I get? A smooch?" 

"Not when I'm dripping pumpkin, dude."

You snort. He does look pretty bad- black hair streaked with orange, his glasses smeared with the nasty stuff, bits of pumpkin clinging to his skin and clothes. But you glance down and realize that you're in no better shape; your previously white shirt is all but stained orange, and you're pretty sure that you'll never get all these damn strings of slime off your jeans. You don't even want to know about your hair. 

John takes a good look at the kitchen, and you follow. It's trashed. Nothing broke, but that isn't saying much.

"Well that was probably the worst idea we've ever had," he offers after a moment, his gaze traveling back to face you.

"Yeah, ya think?" you answer sarcastically, leaving out the bit that it was him who started it, after all. That's something you can bring up later when you really want something. Maybe if he still won't give you those fangs....

He shrugs. "Maybe we should just skip out on the carving until we get everything cleaned up... and after we've taken a shower."

"No way, man," you say, taking a steak knife off the table. "We can make this work. I mean, it won't take that long to carve these suckers, right? I'm not going to allow my pumpkin to go without a face on Halloween. That's, like, a jack-o-lantern's big debut to the world, you know." You end your sentence with a stab to the pumpkin, as though to help make your point.

"Fine, fine!" John concedes. He picks up the other knife and gets to work on his own pumpkin, taking a seat. "But make it fast, okay? We can't let all this pumpkin sit for too long like this."

You allow yourself a quick moment of mental victory before you start carving into the pumpkin. Some may call your process something along the lines of 'stabbing it until it has a face', and that would be pretty accurate; but you'd be lying if you didn't say that by the end of it, you're really fucking proud of your pumpkin. Despite the fact that its mouth is crooked, and the fang size is inconsistent, and the left eye is considerably larger than the right, it still looks really sweet.

Or at least you think so.

"Dave, what the hell is that?" John says skeptically when you show him the completed face. 

You frown. "It's my jack-o-lantern," you say flatly, trying to keep the pout out of your tone.

John snorts. "Yeah, but what's wrong with its face?"

"Hey, don't judge him because he's a little different. He's awesome, okay?"

"Alright, alright!" he says, smile never leaving his lips. "Wanna see mine?" Before you can tell him that no, you do not want to see his shitty pumpkin, he turns it to face you. It's a picture perfect job.

Literally, you're pretty sure that John's pumpkin belongs on a greeting card. That's how much better his is. "You totally showed me up."

"I did not! Yours is kind of cute, actually now that I look at it."

"I'm going to take that and chuck it into the road."

"Dave come on, don't be a spoil-sport!"

"And then I'm gonna beat it with a bat."

"You're such a loser! Don't you dare touch my pumpkin! I worked hard on this!"

You don't actually throw it into the street, despite how badly you kind of want to. Instead, you remain proud of your shitty, little jack-o-lantern; making sure that yours is more visible on the porch when Halloween actually comes.

14 kids tell you how great your pumpkin is.

You make sure to rub it in John's face every time you get a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's your treat, kiddies C:
> 
> This was really quickly written and really short but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow!


End file.
